


The Smol Squad

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, THE CUTE MENTAL IMAGES MAY KILL YOU, proceed at your own risk, the pt as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: The Phantom Thieves sans Morgana suffer an unfortunate accident in Mementos and end up as kids.





	The Smol Squad

Summary: The Phantom Thieves sans Morgana suffer an unfortunate accident in Mementos and end up as kids.

_Note: this AU murdered me, so I’m bringing it to all of you so that you’d be murdered alongside with me._

**Warning: PT As Kids, Cute Mental Images Of Lethal Levels, Death By Cute, They Be Sayin’ ‘Take Your Heart’ And They Be Takin’ Your Heart.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Morgana hated when the Metaverse did things he never expected; it made him question his knowledge and his memories, which were basically all he had to his name, aside from Zorro.

He sighed and shook his head; he didn’t have the luxury to have an existential crisis, he had the Phantom Thieves to take care of.

As to why the Phantom Thieves needed taking care of, well…

“Hey, kitty,” Lady Ann said, crouching in from of him and blinking her big, blue eyes at him, her short, wavy, blond hair framing her face, “We’re out of the scary place, what now?”

Morgana looked at the _child_ Lady Ann and then at the rest of the Phantom Thieves, who were all _kids_ now, and mustered all of his commanding presence (which wasn’t much, but had to do), “Now we go to Leblanc.”

“Leblanc?” Makoto titled her head, “What’s that?”

“It’s a safe place. Now come on.” Morgana turned to face the station’s entrance and cringed. How was he supposed to guide a group of eight kids from Shibuya to Yongen-Jaya without any unexpected problems?

(And he thought getting them out of _Mementos_ was stressful and terrifying.)

.

Makoto was a life-saver, whether she was seven or seventeen. When most of the other Thieves saw how calm she was in the onslaught of crowding, they gravitated towards her and huddled around her. She looked back at them, her cheeks going red and eyes widening, as if she couldn’t believe they were picking her to lead them.

Ryuji scrunched his nose and looked at Morgana, “You want us to go on the train? But we need money for that, right? I don’t have money.”

The rest murmured in agreement; Haru flinched and ducked her head.

“Relax. Remember the bag I gave Akira?”

The kids looked at Akira, who was clutching his- or rather, his older self’s- bag tightly to his chest, and nodded.

“It has enough money to cover us all, so we can use it to buy tickets.”

“But who is going to get the tickets?” Futaba asked, head cocked to the side.

“I… I will,” Makoto said, her face set in a determined frown that looked closer to pout.

“I’ll go with you!” Ryuji declared.

“We’ll all go with her,” Morgana said.

And with that, the kids plus Morgana gathered around Makoto, who was given the bag so that she can get the money out of it, and headed to get tickets.

But things didn’t go as planned.

With the amount of people coming and going, Morgana should have expected someone would stumble into the kids. And unfortunately for them, the one who stumbled into them looked like the type of asshole Morgana really didn’t want to have the kids face.

Morgana’s ears twitched and his tail thrashed in irritation.

The teen who almost ran the kids over scowled at them, “Oi, brats! What do you think you’re doing, huh? You blind?”

Makoto looked terrified, “No!” She cried out, her voice trembling and easily drowned in the noise, “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to!”

“You think I’m going to buy that shit?” The teen sneered.

“What do you want, meanie?” Futaba stomped forward and scowled up at the teen, “Get out of our way, we’re going to get tickets so that we can go home!”

“You heard her!” Ryuji exclaimed, “Now beat it!”

“Yeah!” Lady Ann nodded vigorously.

The rest of the kids stood tense behind Makoto, frantically looking around them, trying to figure a way to escape.

The teen didn’t look like he liked the kids’ attitude as his sneer grew uglier and he reached a hand to snatch the bag from Makoto.

Makoto, shocked but refusing to let go, kept her hold on the bag, causing the teen to tug her forward, shake her hold until it loosened, and pushed her back. Yusuke and Akira surged forward to grab her before she fell to the floor while Haru rushed towards her to check on her.

“Let’s see what you got here in this bag you’re holding onto so tightly.”

“Hey! Let it go!” Futaba shouted and rushed to the teen, hopping to attempt to get the bag back, but she was too short. Ryuji and Ann followed closely after and started to beat their fists against the teen’s legs. It only made the teen angrier.

Morgana prepared to launch himself at the teen to claw his face off, and in that moment, a brown-haired blur shot off to latch onto the teen and start climbing him like a tree.

“Give us the bag back!” Akechi shouted, grip tight on the teen’s shirt.

“Hey-! Get off!” The teen attempted to shake him off, but Akechi persisted, scowl firmly set in place and teeth bared, looking like he would bite into the teen’s arm if need be.

Well, Morgana wasn’t going to keep him waiting.

Morgana nimbly launched himself forward, climbing the teen with considerable speed and agility and raking his claws across the teen’s face.

The teen shouted in pain and his grip grew lax around the bag, and Akechi propelled himself forward to grab it and let his momentum and weight take them to the ground, free from the teen, and he landed with a wobble, dropping into his knees.

By that time, Akira, Yusuke and Makoto had rushed forward to grab onto Akechi and tug him up before he fell on his face from the landing. Yusuke took a hold of Akechi’s shoulders and tugged him forward, breaking into a run and pulling Akechi along with him, taking him away from the teen.

Akira, Makoto and Haru ran after them, Futaba, Lady Ann and Ryuji close behind with Morgana bringing up the rear.

The group ran until they found a place to huddle into and hide.

After they caught their breaths, they looked at Akechi, who was clutching the bag while trembling and staring wide eyed at all of them.

“That was…” Futaba started, her own eyes wide as well as she stared back at him, “So cool!”

“Yeah!” Ryuji and Lady Ann both enthusiastically agreed with wide, beaming smiles. Yusuke smiled faintly, an excited gleam in his eyes. Haru stared at Akechi in awe while Makoto nodded.

“Wow.” Akira looked star-struck, and Morgana grinned.

“It really was awesome.”

“And brave!” Haru burst out, before she blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Akechi’s face looked like it was on fire with the full-blown blush he was sporting. He curled his hands into loose fists and pressed them against the sides of his head as he curled up on himself, clearly unused to such attention.

Morgana’s face turned thoughtful, a frown twisting his face at that thought.

Akechi pushed the bag towards them, “Y-you wanted to get tickets, right? So that you can go somewhere safe?”

“So that we _all_ can go to a safe place,” Lady Ann corrected with a pout, hands on her hips, “ _All of us_ are going to the place Mona mentioned.”

Akira turned to look the way they came, “I think it’s safe to go out now.”

“Come on.” Makoto grabbed a hold of the bag, “Let’s go get tickets.”

“All right!” Futaba grabbed Akechi’s hand and pulled him up; he complied easily enough and stood up, not making any effort to tug his hand free, despite how it made his blush intensify.

“Let’s go, let’s go!”

Thankfully, they faced no problem on their next try, and they managed to buy tickets, get on a train, and get into Yongen-Jaya with no complications.

Now, it was time to take them to Leblanc and into Boss’ care.

Morgana sighed tiredly; how was he going to explain this to Boss?

.

End (part 1?)

As much as I’d love to write Sojiro interactions with kiddie!PT, this fic is too lethal for me. My heart can’t handle writing so much of the underlying cute mental images… so, we all sit in hopes this may get a second chapter. When my soul returns back from heaven.


End file.
